Tails and Tribulations
by Zinka17
Summary: The first couple of times Kaminari played with Ojiro's tail, it was odd, but nothing to be upset about. Then it began happening every day. Kirishima was sick of it, and decided to do something. If he stopped spiking his hair up with gel, maybe his best friend would find a new obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Kaminari had always been fascinated by Ojiro's tail. Whenever it was within grabbing distance, he'd never hesitate to reach out and play with it.

Ojiro didn't mind at all. The first time he felt his tail being touched in this manner, he had been in the middle of speaking with Hagakure. The sudden feeling did make him jolt a bit in surprise, and he looked back at Kaminari for a moment, who was smiling as he pet the hair on the appendage. Ojiro turned back around and merely shrugged before continuing his conversation.

Kirishima had been standing nearby when this occurred, and his mouth opened a bit in shock as he watched the scene unfold. It was so random, and seemed like the sort of thing a young child who didn't know any better might do to a stranger. After several pets of the tail, Kaminari let go and walked over to Kirishima.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah."

School had just ended, so they headed out of the classroom and to the dorms. Kaminari looked over at his friend as they walked down the first hallway.

"You okay man? You seem a little dazed."

"Huh? Oh, no, I just..." Kirishima hesitated. He didn't want to pry into someone else's business and seem rude. "It's nothing. Just been a long day."

Kaminari seemed fine with that response and didn't question him any further. The two soon parted ways as they each went to their own rooms.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and Kirishima had forgotten all about the tail incident. He made his way to homeroom one morning, cheerful and ready to begin the new day. As he entered the classroom, he noticed Kaminari was already seated.

"Hey man," Kirishima greeted with a smile as he sat down.

Kaminari turned back in his seat and smiled back. "Hey. How do you think you did on the test?"

"Eh, alright I guess. Bakugou's been helping me study, but that mostly consists of him yelling while hitting me on the head." He chuckled a bit. "What about you?"

Kaminari rolled his eyes. "Terrible. But what else is new?"

"I'm sure you didn't do that bad."

"I guess I'll find out soon." His attention was directed towards the door, which Ojiro had just emerged from. "Mornin' Ojiro!" He waved.

"Good morning Kaminari," he politely replied, walking to his desk.

Soon, the room filled with students, talking among themselves. They quieted down once the bell rang and Aizawa began handing tests back.

Kaminari frowned a bit when he received his. "Well, I didn't expect a good score, but it still kinda sucks." He sighed. "Oh well."

Class continued on, and everything seemed normal for awhile. Then, at some point during note-taking, Kirishima heard a soft giggle. He looked up and saw Kaminari staring at Ojiro's tail, which was hovering in the air above the martial artist's right shoulder.

Kaminari waited a few moments, and then his hand bolted out to tap the mass of hair. He quickly retracted his arm and watched in delight as the tail jerked from side to side several times, before slowing to a slight twitch.

Kirishima raised his eyebrow. Was this really happening? And during a quiet part of class of all times. Aizawa was sure to notice.

But Kaminari didn't seem to have any plans of stopping just yet. He played this strange game of his on and off throughout the rest of the period, miraculously not getting caught once.

When homeroom was over, Ojiro left without a word.

Kirishima and Kaminari walked to their next class together.

"You sure seemed like you were having fun in there," Kirishima stated.

"Oh, you saw that?" Kaminari laughed.

Kirishima nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised Mr. Aizawa didn't catch you goofing off."

Kaminari gasped. "Goofing off?" He asked in mock offense. "That was important work I did! It was an exercise to help Ojiro strengthen his tail."

Kirishima shook his head in amusement. "Uh huh. Sure."

"His tail is like a cat's when it doesn't want you to mess with it. It's adorable."

_'Adorable?'_ Kirishima frowned a little. "Don't you think that Ojiro might not like you messing with his tail either?"

Kaminari waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, he doesn't mind."

"If you say so..."

* * *

It got to the point where Kaminari would play with Ojiro's tail every day. It was part of his routine. The first time would be during homeroom when they were seated. Of course, Ojiro just _had _to sit in front of Kaminari during class, with Kirishima right behind the two of them, forcing him to witness the daily spectacle.

He would always try to ignore them and focus on his work, but Kaminari's laughter would distract him. He couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest that would develop whenever he heard it. It was the sweetest sound in the world. He only wished that he were the cause of it instead of Ojiro.

The red and yellow duo used to spend so much more time together. But Kaminari and Ojiro had gotten much closer. There were times when the two of them would be alone with one another, and Kirishima would be left with Bakugou, Sero, Ashido, or any combination of the three. Not that he didn't adore them, but he missed his best friend. It felt as if Ojiro had stolen him away.

"What's so great about his tail?" Kirishima pondered one evening as he got ready for bed. "And why does Ojiro have to tolerate Kami's behavior?" He finished drying his hair and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, it does stand out, but so do unique features on a lot of other people. Why only Ojiro's tail? What about Shoji's extra arms?"

An image of Kaminari running a hand down one of Shoji's arms came to his mind.

_"Your arms are really amazing Shoji." He felt the muscle of one of them. "Wow. You're so strong!" He made sure to test out each arm, admiring all six brawny limbs._

Kirishima rapidly shook his head. "Nope! That's so much worse! Well, what about Sero's tape?"

Another scene began forming.

_"Your tape is so cool Sero! I wonder how long it can stretch?" He pulled and pulled on the tape protruding from one arm until it couldn't go any further. Sero suddenly started spinning like a top, completely out of control. His tape enveloped both himself and Kaminari, the two of them tangled up as their foreheads and noses touched._

Kirishima groaned in frustration. "Okay fine! Ojiro's tail is the best source of entertainment!" He sighed. "I wish I was interesting enough to get that kind of attention from Kaminari."

A piece of hair fell onto his eye, and he reached up to move it over. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Hm..."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first BNHA fanfic, and I'm very excited to contribute some KiriKami!**

**Pining and jealous Kirishima are two of my favorite things, and this plot revolving around Ojiro's tail was too perfect to pass up.**


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Kirishima brushed his hair thoroughly. The next step would usually be gel, which he would use to spike it up. But today he was going for a more natural look. He kept it down, adding only a little water to help tame it. Once he was done, he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Let's hope this works."

He couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as he left his room. It wasn't until high school that he had even begun spiking his hair, but his friends were used to the new look. He did of course wear it down after he bathed in the evening, and sometimes hung out with the other students when it was like this. But he thought it would seem out of place during school hours.

Would anyone mention it? What would his excuse be? It's not like he would tell anyone the real reason he decided to stray from his usual style. He was so busy thinking that he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and before he realized it he had bumped right into Kaminari.

The blond stumbled a bit, but caught himself before he could fall. "Whoa, careful!" He turned around to see who had run into him. "Oh, Kirishima."

"Hey, sorry about that. I wasn't looking ahead," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Hey, you're wearing your hair down today."

"Yeah, I..." He struggled to come up with an explanation. "I, uh, overslept! By the time I woke up, I didn't have time to fix it." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing you made it to class on time." Kaminari opened the door to the classroom and held it, gesturing for Kirishima to go ahead of him.

"Thanks." Slightly embarrassed, he quickly walked into the room and took his seat. _'He noticed! That's a good start.'_

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Kirishima was sitting with Bakugou on his left, Sero on his right, and Ashido in front of them. He was a little surprised when Kaminari and Ojiro walked up to the table.

"Hey guys!" Kaminari beamed. "Ojiro's gonna sit with us today, if that's cool."

"Of course it is! Welcome to the Bakusquad!" Mina laughed.

"Stop calling us that!" Bakugou complained.

"Oh come on. You know you like our group being named after you," Sero teased, reaching behind Kirishima to elbow the angry blond, who smacked his arm in retaliation.

Kirishima shook his head with a little smile. It had been awhile since Kaminari had sat with them, and he couldn't be happier to have him back. Although, having Ojiro there too wasn't... He stopped the negative thought from finishing. Ojiro was one of the kindest, and most respectful people he knew. There was absolutely no reason to be angry with him. Kaminari was allowed to have other friends outside of their group, and he could hang out with them on his own if he wanted.

"Thanks for having me," Ojiro smiled warmly as he sat down beside Kaminari, who had taken his place next to Mina.

"We haven't seen you for awhile man," Sero stated. "You gettin' tired of us?"

"Never! I just think Ojiro is really cool, and we've been getting closer lately. I still love you guys though, so don't worry," he chuckled.

"It's okay. I guess we can be a little too awesome to handle sometimes," Mina joked, wrapping an arm around Kaminari.

"I don't blame you for wanting a break Sparky. These idiots are annoying as hell."

"Hey, I'm one of those idiots too Bakugou!" Kaminari pouted. "I act just as lively and goofy as they do."

"Well hopefully hanging out with Tail is helping you to calm down."

"I think your personality is great as it is, Kaminari," Ojiro said, turning to smile at him.

"Aw, you're too nice."

Kirishima glared down at his food, taking a bite that was more forceful than necessary.

"And hey, speaking of tails, have you guys felt how soft his is?" Kaminari took ahold of Ojiro's tail and moved it over the center of the table so that it was within reach of everyone.

Sero and Ashido didn't hesitate and reached out immediately, eyes widening.

"Wow! It really _is_ soft!" Ashido remarked.

"Yeah! If it was a little bigger you could use it as a pillow!" Sero added.

"Oh c'mon guys. It's not that big of a deal." A slight blush came to Ojiro's cheeks as he looked away.

A few pieces of hair were falling off of his tail and onto the table. Bakugou quickly grabbed his tray, picking it up and moving it away. "Hey! You better not get any of that shit on my food!"

Kaminari, Sero and Ashido just laughed.

"Hey, Kirishima, you've been silent this entire time. You alright?" Kaminari asked.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache," he lied, looking up.

"Sorry to hear that. You know what?"

"What?"

"Touching Ojiro's tail might make you feel better!"

_'How could that possibly help? Not that I actually have a headache, but if I did, what good would this do?' _His bitterness was halted when he saw the bright smile on Kaminari's face. How could he say no to that?

"...Alright." He slowly reached out and felt the hair. He gasped as his fingers touched the silky strands. There was no point denying it. This tail was the softest thing he had ever felt. "It-It's great." He gave a fake smile, letting go.

"Now you all know what you've been missing out on!" Kaminari beamed. "You wanna know his secret for ultimate softness?"

"Kaminari, don't!" Ojiro warned.

"He shampoos, conditions, and brushes his tail daily!"

Ojiro's eyes widened in horror as Kaminari brought the end of the tail up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Of course that means that it smells great too!"

Ojiro's blush darkened and he turned to whisper in Kaminari's ear. "You weren't supposed to tell everyone that!"

"Oops."

Ojiro sighed and put his face in his hands as the others, minus Bakugou and Kirishima, laughed hysterically.

Kirishima took a strand of his own hair between his thumb and index finger, rubbing it a few times. His hopes shattered as he realized that it didn't come anywhere near Ojiro's tail in quality. It was like sandpaper in comparison. That would have to be fixed as soon as possible.

* * *

Kirishima waited until school had ended, and everyone was in their rooms. This was going to seem very weird, he had no doubt. But it had to be done.

He made his way to Ojiro's room and knocked, standing there stiffly as he waited. The door soon opened, Ojiro greeting him with a smile.

"What a surprise seeing you here Kirishima! Please come in!" Ojiro greeted.

"Thanks. Sorry for showing up without notice. I wanted to ask you-"

"Kiri's here?" A familiar voice called out.

Oh no.

Kaminari looked over from the bed he was sitting on, smiling widely with a game controller in his hand.

"You should stay and play games with us!"

_'So they're hanging out in each other's rooms now, playing video games together? That was _our _thing!' _Kirishima plastered a fake grin onto his face. "Oh, that's alright. I don't wanna bother you guys."

"You won't be bothering us at all!" Ojiro reassured.

"Come on Kiri! Let's do 1v1!" He was currently in the middle of a car racing game.

"Well, okay." He gave in and sat down next to Kaminari. He should have been ecstatic, getting to play games side by side with his best friend, like they had done so many times before. But he couldn't help but feel betrayed that he hadn't been invited prior. If he hadn't shown up on his own, he wouldn't be sitting here right now.

He tried so hard not to feel animosity towards Ojiro. None of this was his fault. Kaminari wasn't doing anything wrong either. They were just friends enjoying one another's company. But the pain in his chest told a different story.

"By the way Kirishima, you wanted to ask me something?" Ojiro asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget it," Kirishima responded, hoping the subject would be dropped. There was no way he could ask now that Kaminari was here.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

The three of them continued to play games until it was time for dinner. They headed to the cafeteria together, and for the first time, sat as a trio as they ate.

Kirishima's mood had improved quite a bit since he first arrived at Ojiro's door. He was spending time with Kaminari again, and getting to know Ojiro more in the process.

Ojiro was pretty amazing, he had to admit. His calmness created a relaxing atmosphere to be around. The fact that Kirishima had let this whole tail ordeal upset him was silly now that he thought about it.

"H-hey, stop it!"

Kirishima's content smile dropped when he looked up. Ojiro was using his tail to tickle Kaminari's cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ojiro said with a slight smirk, his tail now behind him as he pretended to be innocent.

Kirishima suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

**A/N: I can't actually remember what nickname(s) Bakugou has for Ojiro. I did some research and found that Tail and Monkey are apparently used. If anyone can confirm that, or give me more nicknames, whether canon or not, please do!**

**And ugh, poor Kiri. I wanna give him a big hug.**


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much Kirishima tried to convince himself that his envy was unreasonable, there was no changing the way he felt. Just the sight of Kaminari and Ojiro together made his stomach churn.

In Kirishima's mind, he was nothing more than a third wheel when the three of them would hang out. He didn't add much to conversations, sitting there quietly as he wondered how he and his best friend had drifted apart so much. It felt weird even talking to him at this point. What used to be so easy and fun was now awkward and painful.

Distancing himself from the source of his misery was the best thing. But seeing Kaminari and Ojiro laughing at a table across the room would always remind him of what he used to have. The times when he would run to Kaminari, anxious to tell him a new joke he had just heard, or the evenings when they would play games together, were now just memories.

He had also started spiking his hair back up. What was the point in wearing it down anymore when he didn't have a chance of getting what he wanted?

"Hey idiot!"

A sharp pain was suddenly felt at the back of his head, and he yelped in pain as he turned to see that Bakugou was pulling his hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" This was definitely not the sensation he had been craving.

"What's got you all mopey lately? It's annoying."

"What are you talking about? I'm not mopey."

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it Bakugou?" Ashido cut in. "What's changed in the last month or so?"

Bakugou shrugged.

Ashido sighed in frustration. "You know, right Sero?"

"I mean... Kaminari isn't around much anymore." He looked at Kirishima. "We all miss him, of course, but he's your best friend."

"_Was_," Kirishima corrected in a quiet voice as he looked down.

"You don't seriously think Ojiro has replaced you, do you?" Ashido asked.

"I _know_ he has! Ask anyone at U.A. and they'd tell you that those two are best friends." Kirishima frowned.

Sero reached across the table and put a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. "Just because they've been spending a lot of time together doesn't mean-"

"Just stop!" Kirishima swatted the hand away and stood up, taking several moments to notice that every eye in the room was on him. He blushed and quickly sat back down, wishing he could disappear.

He addressed his raven-haired friend, speaking softly. "Sorry Sero." He folded his arms on the table and laid his head down in shame.

"It's okay man. I'm just worried about you. You're usually so cheerful. This is pretty depressing."

"Geez, what's gotten into you? You're starting to act like me now," Bakugou stated.

Ashido's eyes widened and she gasped, realization hitting her at that moment.

"You like Kaminari."

Kirishima's head shot up and he stared at Ashido in horror. "Keep your voice down!" He glanced around the cafeteria, paranoid that someone had heard. Everyone seemed to have forgotten his outburst now, however, and had gone back to talking among themselves. He breathed a sigh of relief.

A huge grin appeared on Ashido's face. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kirishima whisper-yelled, frowning in irritation and embarrassment. "He's my friend! O-Of course I like him!"

"Uh huh, but not just as a friend." Mina smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" The blush on Kirishima's face darkened.

Sero chuckled. "I don't know man. You seem pretty nervous right now."

"That's because you guys are being ridiculous!" Kirishima's eyes moved to the table where Kaminari and Ojiro were sitting. "Like I'd be in love with my best friend." He furrowed his eyebrows. "_Ex _best friend."

Ashido's grin widened. "Oh, so it's not just a crush then?"

"T-That's not- Ugh, would you drop it already?"

"What? You're the one who said you're in love with him. I only said _liked_."

Kirishima was so flustered and angry. He shut his eyes tightly and laid his head back down, wanting to be anywhere but here. He didn't say another word as he knew there was no getting out of this now.

"Damn. You really got to him," Bakugou shook his head, roughly patting Kirishima on the back. "You poor loser."

Sero looked at his defeated friend with sympathy. "Alright, let's leave him alone now guys."

Mina pouted. "We're just teasing him a bit."

"He's had enough. It's really not funny anymore." Sero stood up from his spot next to Mina and walked to the other side of the table, sitting beside Kirishima. He put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. "Hey, we're sorry. This must be really hard for you, and joking about your feelings isn't cool."

Kirishima stayed silent, not wanting anyone to see how distraught he was right now.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna tell Kaminari, or anyone else. It's not our place. But you should talk to him. I know you think Ojiro is his best friend now, but that's just not possible. You two have such a strong bond. I've never seen anyone with as much chemistry as you guys have."

Sero's words and kind gestures were actually helping Kirishima to calm down quite a bit. He hadn't expected this. He was so used to his friends' playful nature that seeing this side of them was a bit strange.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted his head, although his eyes were focused on a random spot on the table.

"If I tell him I'm jealous, he'll just laugh at me. And I don't want to ruin the relationship we might still have if he finds out how I really feel about him."

"Kaminari cares about you a lot. He wouldn't stop being friends with you because of this. Yes, he might not feel the same way, and you have to be prepared for that. Things might be awkward between you for awhile. But he's not the kind of person that would let that get in the way of an amazing friendship. Don't you want to spend time with him again instead of just watching him from afar?"

Kirishima thought for several moments, knowing that Sero was right. He would never feel better if he kept this charade up. He wanted his best friend back more than anything in the world, and he would have to take the first step.

"Thanks Sero. I really needed to hear that." He smiled and looked up, holding his arms out.

Sero smiled back and leaned forward, hugging Kirishima tightly. "Now go get your man."

Kirishima laughed, "I will."

The two broke apart when they heard sniffling. They looked over to Ashido who was wiping tears away. "That was so touching. Even Bakugou is crying."

"Shut up! I am not!" He quickly turned away to try and hide the lone tear that was falling down his face.

Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima laughed. Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This went from humorous to angsty really fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the pep talk from Sero during dinner, Kirishima was feeling much better. He was determined to have his best friend back, and would have to do something about it.

He stayed in the cafeteria, Sero, Bakugou, and Ashido having left. He watched the table where Kaminari and Ojiro were sitting, until the two stood up, heading to put their trays away. Kirishima headed over, suddenly feeling less courageous. He stopped when Ojiro said something that made Kaminari laugh.

He couldn't do this. Kaminari was perfectly happy without him. He'd just end up making a fool of himself if he confronted him.

Disheartened, Kirishima turned around, ready to go back to his room and forget about this whole thing.

"Hey, Kiri, wait up!"

Red eyes widened as the voice called out to him. He looked back, seeing just a glimpse of Kaminari running towards him, before the blond practically tackled him in a one-armed hug.

"Where have ya been lately man? I've missed you!"

Kirishima couldn't find the words to say. He looked away, blushing as he tried to contain his excitement.

Kaminari raised an eyebrow. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah," the flustered boy replied simply. Kaminari felt so warm. He missed his hugs so much, and could hardly believe this was happening. He didn't want the feeling to end.

"You sure? You're not even looking at me. And you've been avoiding me lately." Kaminari frowned. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! Of course not!" His eyes were still on something else, not having the nerve to look at his friend.

Kaminari sighed. "If you say so. You don't seem to be in a talking mood right now, so I'll let you go."

The arm around him was now gone, the warmth disappearing with it. Why couldn't he bring himself to say something else? Kaminari thought he really was upset with him, when he was actually upset with himself for not being braver.

"Oh, before you go..."

Kirishima had no time to react before his chin was being grabbed, as Kaminari tilted his head down. His heart began racing and the blush on his face darkened.

"K-Kami?!" He didn't know what to do. Was the love of his life really about to kiss him? He had always dreamed about this moment, but didn't think it would ever happen. He couldn't believe-

"There you go!" Kaminari smiled as he held his hand out, his index finger and thumb holding something tiny. "You had some lint on your face. Well, goodnight."

Without another word, he walked off, Ojiro joining him.

"Lint?" Kirishima whispered, feeling like he was about to cry. Of course that was all it was. How dumb was he to think it could have been anything more? Like his friend would really be into him. "I'm such an idiot!" He ran off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Next door, Bakugou sighed in frustration. "That's it."

He got his phone out and sent a text to Kaminari.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kirishima heard a knock at his door. He gasped and wiped the tears from his eyes, wondering who was there. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He didn't think he'd be able to keep himself together.

"Hey, it's me. Can I please come in?"

That voice was the source of his sorrow. He hadn't been expecting to see him again tonight. How could he possibly face him when he was this distraught? Several moments of silence went by, Kirishima hoping that the other boy had left by now. But that wasn't the case.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I miss my best friend. Please open the door."

Kirishima's chest tightened, and he held back the urge to cry again. He got up from his bed, taking a deep breath before he opened the door.

Kaminari greeted him with a warm smile, but concern was also written all over his face. Kirishima stepped back to let him in, then went to sit on his bed, looking at the floor.

The door was heard being closed, and then the weight of someone else beside him on the bed was felt.

Kirishima spoke up after a moment. "So... I'm still your best friend?"

Kaminari wrapped an arm around him. "Of course you are! Why would you think otherwise?"

Kirishima still couldn't bring himself too look up. "You've been spending so much time with Ojiro. I just thought-"

"Ojiro's a great guy, but he could never replace you. I didn't think much of it at first. I just started hanging out with him more, and our groups separated. I wasn't intentionally trying to avoid you or the others. But now I realize I probably seemed like a jerk."

"No! You're not! I didn't want to bother you guys, so I distanced myself. I did miss you a lot, but I wanted you to have the chance to be with other friends aside from us." Kirishima finally looked up into those sparkling golden eyes, his heart skipping a beat.

"You could never bother me silly." Kaminari made his free hand into a fist and gave Kirishima a noogie, messing his hair up.

"Hey!" Kirishima giggled, all the sadness being melted away.

Kaminari smiled, his arm tightening around Kirishima. "It's so nice to see you happy again. I could tell something was off with you. Even when Ojiro and I were with the rest of you, you were unusually quiet. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm really sorry man."

"It's alright. I should have said something. I was just afraid of what you would think."

"You think I would judge you for wanting to hang out again?"

"It's not just that." He was beginning to feel nervous again, not sure how he would be able to get through this next part.

"Then what?" Kaminari stared at him, kindness in his eyes. He placed his hand on Kirishima's. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

Kirishima nodded, swallowing hard. "The truth is... I-"

Kaminari waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. He would give him all the time he needed.

Kirishima sighed before continuing, looking right at Kaminari. "I've been jealous." He felt heat rush to his cheeks, but he didn't stop. "I keep seeing you play with Ojiro's tail, and I- Well, I wanted you to give me that kind of attention." His face was burning right now, and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

Kaminari was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but his friend wasn't finished.

"I wore my hair down because I was hoping you'd play with it like you did with Ojiro's tail. I was even going to ask him what kind of shampoo and conditioner he uses that night we all played games together. I know it's ridiculous! I feel so stupid saying it out loud! But I- I really like you Kami. No, it's more than that. I think I'm in love with you. Your bright smile and contagious laughter are always running through my mind. We could joke around any time, and I wanted that back. I needed my best friend back, more than anything in the world. And I thought of what it would be like to be more than that."

His stomach was in knots at this point, and he felt hot all over. He wished he could take back everything he just said, but it was too late. Kaminari hadn't said a word, too stunned to come up with a reply. Kirishima knew that he had ruined any chance of their friendship being repaired.

"Y-You should go now. I understand that you don't want to be near me anymore." His heart began to break as he said that. He felt tears well up in his eyes again.

He expected Kaminari to leave immediately, or say something hurtful to him, but he didn't. Instead, he felt a warm embrace.

Kaminari had wrapped both arms around him tightly, and his cheek was nuzzled against his own.

"You're wrong. Your feelings aren't ridiculous, and I'm not going to leave you. Nothing could ever make me want to stop being friends with you."

Tears fell down Kirishima's cheeks, and he shut his eyes, letting Kaminari hug him.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me. But you know what? It doesn't bother me one bit. I'm incredibly lucky that such an amazing guy likes me." He brought a thumb up to Kirishima's face, wiping away his tears.

Kirishima opened his eyes, smiling. "We're still best buds then?"

Kaminari nodded. "But we can also be more than that. How about best brofriends?"

Kirishima laughed, the tears that were falling now from joy. "I'd love that."

"Good." Kaminari leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes as he caressed the redhead's cheek. Kirishima closed his eyes as well, shaking from joy and anxiety. He didn't want to mess this up.

He soon felt a soft pressure on his lips, and he reciprocated, the two of them staying like that for a few moments before pulling away.

"Wow. That kiss just cured me of all the pain I've ever felt in my life," Kirishima stated, looking like he had just won the lottery.

"You're such a dork." Kaminari playfully punched him in the arm. They both laughed.

Next door, Bakugou was very pleased with himself. "Well, it sounds like those two morons finally worked things out."

* * *

Now that Kirishima and Kaminari were together, they would often be found cuddling in each other's rooms after class. Once Kirishima's hair was washed and dried for the evening, he would lie back, head against his boyfriend's chest, and be completely absorbed in relaxation as Kaminari's fingers threaded through the crimson locks.

Sometimes he would fall asleep like that, and Kaminari never had the heart to move him, so he'd stay the night, keeping Kirishima in his arms.

Kirishima also started wearing his hair down during the day, at Kaminari's request.

"Your hair is so beautiful Eiji. You should leave it down more often," he had said. Kirishima was perfectly fine with that. It saved him time getting ready in the mornings, and made it easy for Kaminari to play with his hair, even during school hours.

Ojiro wasn't forgotten about, however. He was still as close as ever to not only Kaminari, but also to Kirishima, and the rest of the Bakusquad. They would all play with his tail, to his delight. There was no need for Kirishima to be jealous anymore, since he got plenty of attention from Kaminari now. They both adored Ojiro's tail, and would play with it any chance they got. After all, it was what got them together in the first place. It deserved all the affection possible.

"I still can't believe this ball of fluff is the reason we're a couple," Kaminari said one afternoon while he and Kirishima were petting the hair of Ojiro's tail.

"Yeah. This'll be a great story to tell our kids one day. Uh, i-if we ever decide to have them, that is." A bright blush appeared on Kirishima's face.

Kaminari laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I think you guys like my tail more than me," Ojiro announced, pouting.

"Nah, we love you too!" Kaminari wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Kirishima did the same. They both started playing with the hair on his head, and he shook his head in amusement, smiling at his two silly friends.

* * *

**A/N: I have many more KiriKami ideas, and can't wait to share them.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**I also made three drawings to go along with it. Unfortunately you can't post images or links on here, so you'll have to go to my DeviantArt (Zinka17) or Twitter (Zinka_17) to see them.**


End file.
